


The Paint is Supposed to Go Where?

by DaringlyDomestic



Series: Tumblr Drabble Challenge [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringlyDomestic/pseuds/DaringlyDomestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Drabble Challenge #19</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paint is Supposed to Go Where?

“John!”

The blogger curls tighter in his chair and blows across the surface of his tea. 

“John!”

He sips carefully and grimaces at the still-too-hot temperature. 

“JOHN!”

He slowly puts the cup on the side table and turns toward the open bedroom door.

“Yes, Sherlock?”

He fights to maintain the calm, serene feel of Sunday morning. 

“I require your assistance.”

“It’s Sunday, Sherlock.” 

The detective huffs and concedes grumpily.

“Please?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”

John rolls his eyes but gets up and wanders into the bedroom.

“What the hell?”

“It’s an experiment, John. Now, I need you to take the brush and make sure you get every crack and crevice.”

“Are you serious?”

“ Experiment ,  John! Come on!”

John lifts the brush and gapes at the expanse of pale skin covered in gold and adorned with small granules of glitter. It  looks  like Sherlock is covering himself in body paint, but that can’t be right, surely?

“The paint is supposed to go  where ?”

Sherlock raises one lascivious eyebrow and growls:

“Everywhere.”

….

John is pretty sure you are supposed to give body paint a sufficient amount of time to dry, but he rather likes the imprints of Sherlock’s lithe, hard body along the walls of their bedroom. He sure as hell doesn’t mind repeating the experiment. 


End file.
